On Iridescent Wings
by Killarthe4th
Summary: Oneshot: A personalised and stretched out version of the Supports between Robin and Cordelia. Complete, I made sure to write all of it before uploading. (Extract: Her hair flowed as the wind picked up, she looked like an angel with iridescent wings, Robin was absolutely speechless.)
1. C-S

Just something I wanted to write, Update at the bottom of the fic. This might read awkward but it should be fine.

Some dialogue taken from Support conversations. Think of this as a stretched out version of The Robin and Cordelia C-S Supports. (With a bit more romantic elements added to it.)

* * *

 **1\. Circumstances**

They had unofficially met on the battlefield. Robin waved for Fredrick to charge at the archers while they focused him. The arrows nicked him, but nothing a heal from Lissa wouldn't fix. Once the enemy forces had whittled by half, there was a panicked cry from behind.

"No! Plegians here as well?! Prince Chrom! Captain Phila! Beware! Enemy reinforcements to the rear! They'll be upon us soon!" a Pegasus rider yelled across the valley, wyvern riders dotted the scenery behind her. Robin couldn't see her properly, but he could see a head of long red hair.

"Virion! Miriel!" He gestured to the Pegasus Rider, "Support her! I won't allow any casualties on my watch!"

The shepherds won, the Plegian forces were wiped out, and there were only flesh wounds on the side of Ylisse. Frederick needed his shoulder checked, a wyvern rider had managed to nick his shoulder. Vaike had an arrow sticking out of his arm, and Sully had a cut on her forehead that was bleeding into her eye. There were no songs of joy or cheers. Only held breaths as the Pegasus Knight ran towards Exalt Emmeryn.

"Your Grace! My prince! Run! As far and fast as you can! More Plegians are coming, not a half day's march behind you!" She wasted no breath, looking like she wanted to push them herself.

"Cordelia, slow down," Phila held her hands up to calm her, "What happened at the border? Tell me it is secure!"

Cordelia started crying. Robin decided to turn away to give her some privacy. From what he gathered her squadron of Pegasus knights gave their lives to save her. Not a good time to ask for answers, but Robin can ask later. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a body twitch. One of the thieves from earlier jumped from the ground, having been playing dead he charged at Cordelia. Robin jumped in front of her without thinking, the dagger stung as he clasped the blade in his hand.

"Thunder," Robin muttered, and the electricity spell spread through the bandit. He collapsed to the ground charred. Robin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Thank you, sir," a voice wrought with tears trembled.

"It's not a pro-," Robin turned around and finally got a good look at Cordelia. His heart decided now was a good time to take a break (or at least stopped beating for a good three seconds) and his breath hitched. She was stunning… she had smooth velvet red hair that reached below her back, glowing red eyes with tears threatening to spill. She was relatively tall, although not as tall as Sully or Emmeryn. He coughed, some pink spilled on his cheeks "like I said it's not a problem."

"I've been saved again today…" She looked towards the distance, "I can still hear their screams."

It was awkward. There wasn't a way for Robin to break the silence, so he excused himself after knowing if she was all right or not. He still had to direct the troops while they were recovering. Lissa was doing some on the spot healing with the help of Maribelle, his hand stung but it wasn't something that needed treatment immediately. Frederick, Vaike, and Sully needed attention more than he at the moment. He settled down on a rock out of the way to read over his plans and make amends.

"Hey," Robin looked up from his makeshift desk to see Cordelia.

"Hi," Robin closed his book "How did you know where to find me?"

"I asked Lissa," She held up a small basket, "if you aren't going to see the healers at least let me bandage your wound."

Robin gave her a weak smile, "You noticed?" She followed this with a nod "It's nothing," He tried to wave it off but flinched when she grabbed his hand. "Really! It's just a flesh wound."

"And if it goes untreated it could get infected." She put her foot down and dragged him over to the rocks earlier. "Let me bandage it at least… in thanks for saving me earlier."

Robin sat there in silence awkwardly as she applies salve to the wound before wrapping it. She takes her time while tying it up tightly and thoroughly, without missing a beat and completely uniform, satisfied she nods at him.

"Thanks," Robin nods at her, his hand feels cold without her touch.

"Just be sure to change the bandages." She nodded at him before standing, "I'm going to see how I can help around camp, Naga knows I haven't been much use up till now."

Her hair flowed as the wind picked up, she looked like an angel with iridescent wings, the sunset behind her reinforced the beautiful image. Before Robin could say anything else, she walked away. He watched as she walked back towards camp.

"She seems to have calmed down," Robin smiled before picking himself up, "Guess I should go and make myself useful as well."

 **2\. Hurt again?**

The next time they talked properly aside from greetings was after another battle.

Once again Robin had gotten a large cut, this time on his arm. A brigand tried to take Chrom out, but Robin blocked most of it with his now Iron sword. Unfortunately, he couldn't block all of it, and his arm took the brunt of the axe, Lissa had done some minor healing, but Vaike was near critical condition after the skirmish. Maribelle and Lissa were taking their turns on Vaike, so Robin opted to fix himself up.

"There's no more salve left," He muttered, "I used most of it yesterday, but this cut hurts…" he looked around the allocated storage of the traveling shepherds. "What to do… what to do…" he slumped his head down sadly.

"You're not out of salve," A voice perked up behind him, "I restocked your medical supplies this morning."

Robin would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised, turning around he noticed Cordelia, looking through the storage. Was it her turn to take inventory?

"You did?" Robin went to check his cupboard. Indeed the salve was filled back up, "Ah, that's great. Thanks, Cordelia." He sighed in relief. He set to taking his coat off before rolling his sleeve up.

"You got hurt again?" Cordelia looked at the wound almost sadly.

"Well, better me than Chrom," Robin shrugged unaware of her darkening expression, he applied the salve clumsily with his non-dominant arm, uneven and amateur, "the Brigand was about to take his head off."

"You're entirely selfless… aren't you?" Cordelia watched before sighing, "Let me do that, you're horrible at this."

"You don't have t-" He was cut off once again when Cordelia dragged him over to the boxes across the room, "You don't have to help me again…"

"Better safe than sorry," Cordelia finished smoothing out the salve over the cut, he flinched at the pressure but otherwise didn't move an inch. "Sorry… was I too rough?"

"I'm okay…" Robin watched as she uniformly wrapped the bandages once again. "You never miss a detail, do you?"

"Hm?" Cordelia questioned what he meant.

"The supplies," He clarified, "you know whenever something's depleted, even without it being yours."

"I just like to stay on top of things." She tied a knot with the bandages, "By taking stock of everyone's equipment, I know when anything needs replacing."

"Wait. Did I hear that right?" Robin's eyes widened when she nodded, "Wait, you keep track of EVERYONE'S equipment?! ...All in your head?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" By now she was done with tying his wound up and was in the process of putting the supplies back where they were. "Imagine the chaos if our potions and equipment ran out at the same time."

"...Gods." Robin smacked his head, "I can certainly see why everyone calls you a genius."

She dropped the bandages, sending them rolling across the floor. Robin stared, at the tumbling object.

"Do not call me that!" She didn't face him, but her voice trembled.

"Sorry!" Robin didn't know what he did wrong, but he jumped up, "I meant no offense I swear."

She sniffed to herself, "…No, of course, you didn't," She took a deep breath before bending over to pick up the bandages. "Please forgive me."

"It was my fault," Robin held his hands up, "I didn't realize you would react so strongly to the word…"

"It's just that...my superiors called me that from the moment I joined the Knights." She looked up wistfully, "It was so very hard sometimes... Little Lady genius, they called me. They teased and taunted me..."

"Oh…" Robin had no idea what to do. However, she just continued.

"They mocked me, too... My appearance, and my javelin technique..." She slammed down on the crate next to Robin again. Her face neutral but her eyes betrayed her.

"Gracious! I had no idea members of the Pegasus Knights could be so spiteful..." Robin blinked, almost appalled by what he was told, his only other reference was Sumia who technically wasn't part of the official squad, "I assure you, when I called you a genius, I meant it only as a compliment."

"I know…" She smiled sadly "I'm just overly sensitive, that's all."

"Well, if you ever need to talk, just let me know." Robin gave her a smile.

"Well, since you offered..." Cordelia picked herself up and opened her storage cabinet, pulling out a javelin, "What do you think of this javelin? I'm not sure about the balance, myself."

Robin almost fell over in shock, "Er, I meant if you ever need to talk about..." Noticing she wasn't close to stopping about it, he shook his head, "Never mind."

They talked into the night, completely missing dinner (which Lissa was upset about). They shared a sandwich that was leftover and chuckled over Lissa's overreaction. Robin walked her back to her quarters, despite her insistence that she would be okay.

"Better safe than sorry," Robin said as he walked alongside her, "Even if we're back in Ylisse we cannot be too careful."

"I said I would be fine Robin," She almost sighed in aspiration.

"I can't let a beautiful lady just walk around at night alone," He replied thoughtfully. Cordelia froze, It took Robin a few more steps to realize she had stopped. "Cordelia? Are you ok?"

"Y-yes! I'm fine!" She hurried back alongside him, thankful for the relative darkness to disguise her blush.

Well," As they approached her quarters he turned to face her, "I hope I was helpful with your javelin."

"Of course!" Cordelia giggled, "I enjoyed our time together immensely."

"Even getting yelled at by Lissa?" He chuckled.

"Yes. Even that," Cordelia sighed before smiling.

"Remember," Robin turned and waved with his back towards her "If you need to talk, my door is always open."

"I'll keep that in mind," She whispered, more to herself than in reply. She watched fondly as Robin turned a corner. Stifling a yawn she returned to her quarters to rest after an eventful day, a certain white haired tactician fresh in her thoughts.

 **3\. Warmth of another**

It had been a while since they had last spoken, besides a casual greeting every now and again. The two had been busy. Robin was sorting out a few documents for Chrom, the man was going to be exalted soon, so he let it slide. A knock resounded on his door, he straightened up from his work and stretched.

"Come in," He groaned after stretching and nearly jumped out of his chair when Cordelia walked through the door, "Cordelia? I did not expect you."

She offered him a small smile, "I couldn't just grab you during lunch now could I?"

"I don't see the problem with that," Robin looked up from his documents, he dipped his head to the side, "so how may I help?"

"Right!" She pulled a new Javelin that Robin hadn't seen before. "I crafted a new javelin based on your feedback.

Robin blinked, "You MADE one?" He stared at it in an amazed stupor.

"Uh, yes?" Cordelia confirmed.

"As in, you forged it yourself?" Robin stood up and took it from her, marveling at its design, "You didn't assemble it… from a kit or something?"

"No…" She glanced upwards while remembering what she did, "I cut a sapling, fashioned a grip, hammered a point in the forge." She then shrugged at him "I suppose I could have waited around for the javelin fairy, but she's so unpredictable."

"Wow… this is incredible!" Robin looked it over, it felt strong and light.

"Here, look." She pointed at the shaft, "See the pattern on the shaft? It's my own design. ...Well? What do you think?"

"I'm impressed!" Robin chuckled, "I wasn't expecting you to go and fashion a whole javelin from scratch! You really ARE a genius!"

There was an awkward silence, Robin was shitting himself while Cordelia looked at him with a forced smile.

"I beg your pardon?" Cordelia said in a mock sweet voice.

"Oh, I..." His body slumped forward, "Sorry. I know you're sensitive about that word. I take it back."

"It's ok…" Cordelia traced an invisible pattern on the ground with her javelin "I've been trying to get used to the word," She twirled it in her hand, "Your advice was quite helpful with creating this, so thank you."

"I'm glad I was able to help." Robin smiled softly, "If there's anything else I can do..."

She giggled a bit "Haha, Robin, you are far too kind! Why, if I..." her eyes widened and she stopped to think, Robin just looked at her in confusion, "N-no, wait. We can't be doing this. People will get the wrong idea…" her face flushed and she cursed herself.

"Doing what?" Robin had the decency to blush himself when he realized her implication but asked anyway, "What wrong idea?"

"If you're so kind to me all the time," she hesitated before telling him something else, "people will start to think...we're friends."

"...Oh. I thought you were going to say something else..." Robin felt a bit crestfallen, but didn't speak up about it, he sighed and continued, "but why would that be so bad? We are friends...aren't we?"

"D-do you think so?!" Her eyes widened in hope, "Truly?"

"Of course," Robin gulped, her ruby eyes took his breath away, "Why not?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She tucked some of her hair behind her ear, "I guess... I suppose i grew accustomed to not having any." She paced around the room slowly, "I was the youngest recruit in the pegasus knights. All of my comrades were veterans. There was no one whom I could honestly call my 'friend.'"

"That's...so somber." Robin rubbed his eyes, "if it is any consolation when I woke up in that field I had nothing as well."

"I guess so," She smiled wistfully, "as I said, I grew accustomed to it. Besides, I did have Aurora to talk to. Even if the chats were a bit one-sided..."

"Aurora?" he asked confused.

"My Pegasus." She clarified.

"Ah," Robin smiled at her sadly, "I guess they would be."

There was a relatively comfortable silence, Cordelia paced around his study looking at the books. He looked back at the documents before signing them off. A bell sounded in the distance, signaling that it was time for afternoon tea.

"Want to go get some afternoon tea?" he asked without looking up, "I hear Maribelle made her famous pound cake today."

She looked at him incredulously, before thinking about it properly. She's ticked off most of the work on her list today, so she had some spare time. She smiled before answering "That sounds nice, lead the way grand tactician."

Robin chuckled at the title and rose to walk with her to the mess hall. "I hear Maribelle made it for a special someone."

"Oh?" Cordelia wasn't really one for gossip, but this is Maribelle they were talking about, "do tell."

"So from what I've known she's made it for our resident thief," he grinned a little at her shocked expression.

"No way!" Her eyes widened, "For Gaius?"

"From what I hear he's a hit with the ladies," Robin just shrugged as the entered the mess hall, "go get us a seat I'll grab some of it."

They ate together and talked about recent events, the exalt duties that Chrom will have to take on, agreements and training. They stopped when a spoon was clinked against a class and turned to see Chrom standing on a table. Robin's eyes widened when he realized what was about to happen.

"I think we should go," he hastily stood up, too late it seemed.

"Why?" Cordelia didn't take her eyes off of Chrom.

"It gives me great pleasure to announce that I will be wed!" Chrom then picked up his fiancé, "it is truly a glorious occasion shepherds!"

Robin could only watch as her glowing eyes dimmed and hurt overtook her features. It physically hurt him that he couldn't stop it.

There was a lot of cheering as Chrom kissed his fiance, but Robin could only look worriedly at Cordelia. She turned her eyes away from Chrom, and within moments she ran away from the mess hall. Robin chased after her hurriedly, but when he reached the door, she was already out of sight. He wanted to look for her, but Chrom waved him over quickly and he obliged. He'd have to find her later at some point.

After the party, late at night Robin finally returned to his room. The session of afternoon tea had evolved into a bit of a crisis. Gaius confessed that he liked Maribelle, much to the noblewoman's delight, Nowi announced her feelings for Donnell while said boy couldn't stop stammering and Stahl shyly confessed to Olivia who was equally if not shyer than he was thus creating a stammering echo that wouldn't stop. Now there were multiple engagements across the shepherds. Robin could only smack his head over the headache that this will create, knowing they would probably come to Chrom and himself for help with planning. Worst of all he still had no idea where Cordelia went. Robin stared out the windows, it was a clear night. He noticed out of the corner of his eye there was a spot of red atop the dorms. Curious and confused he decided to check it out before sleeping, he can't leave an intruder (if it is) on royal grounds.

Robin could hear a lot of sighing, even when he was taking the steps to the top. As soon as he saw her long red hair, he knew it was her. The moon embraced her frame, the ethereal wings he envisioned on her lay on the ground behind her detached and cracked, within a couple strides he was beside her.

"Mind if I sit?"

She shook her head, and Robin sat down next to her, although he had no idea how to break the ice in this situation. In the end, it was Cordelia that said something first.

"I didn't think anyone was up at this time…" she traced the outline of the grand castle with her eyes, not looking at Robin at all.

"Well, when I noticed someone atop the dorms I couldn't just leave it," Robin shrugged, "What if someone was sneaking around with dastardly thoughts?"

"I guess so…" Cordelia pulled her legs and hugged them, after a short pause she spoke up again "sorry for running off earlier…"

"Don't worry about it," Robin smiled at her. There was yet another awkward pause.

"I didn't think…" Cordelia almost buried her face in her knees, "even though I had made peace that there was no way I could be in a relationship with the prince... this still hurts."

Robin flinched, he had a hunch that she fancied Chrom. Choosing his words carefully he spoke with confidence. "Still there are people who still care for you," he leaned back and stared at the night sky, "Sumia cares for you… the new Pegasus Knights care for you…" He paused before breathing out, "I care for you…"

"…You do?" She snapped her head to him, "we don't talk to each other that much."

"Yet I come to enjoy our conversations so much," he smiled at her, "you've noticed it too right? When we talk late into the night."

"I never realised…" her eyes widened in realisation, they sat in comfortable silence although Cordelia started shivering when the wind picked up.

"Here," Robin took off his cloak and plopped it around her shoulders," Can't have you catching a cold," he grinned.

She blushed, wrapping the thick cloak around her, it was warm… and it smelled like books and ink, an odd combination. "Won't you be cold then?" she fiddled with the strings that dangled at the collar.

"I'll manage," He scooted a bit closer, and silence enveloped them again.

She hesitated before placing her head on his shoulder. "Thank you…"

"For what?" He spoke with a controlled voice (because he was freaking out inside).

"For being there… for me…" She closed her eyes.

After debating on an answer, he replied. "It's not a problem," He whispered, although he doubts Cordelia had heard him. She was breathing peacefully as she slept on his shoulder. Not wanting to wake her up he decided to take her back to her room. Luckily Chrom had given him the skeleton key, and it had finally found some use. He left her on the bed and locked the door on the way out.

"Whelp, it's going to be a cold walk back…" he steeled himself before taking the first step.

The next morning Cordelia was surprised when she woke up in her room. She was even more surprised to find that Robin had left his coat. Her eyes widened when she remembered she fell asleep on his shoulder, a blush staining her face. A fluttering feeling wouldn't leave her stomach, and she hid her head underneath his coat.

"How embarrassing…" yet she couldn't help but smile at the image of him carrying her back to her room. Everyone approached Cordelia like a landmine after the party, yet she waved them off and continued with a small smile. Lissa almost fell over if Frederick didn't catch her in time. The only one who saw her returning the cloak was Sumia, who happily kept quiet about it. Well until they next had a serious talk about it.

 **4\. Unraveled truth**

Just a couple weeks after the party we find Robin in his office once again, the never-ending pile of paperwork from the upcoming wedding preparations and commissions all over the kingdom massed atop his desk. He was about to slam his face right into his ink pad when a knock on the door grabbed his attention.

"Come in," He mumbled into the paper he had rested his face on instead. He turned his head slowly to meet the bright smiling face of Cordelia. He had blinked a couple of times before he sat up properly.

"Robin! Guess what? I showed my new javelin to everyone in camp. They were all so complimentary! Thank you again for the help." She held onto the weapon like a baby, Robin chuckled at her childish expression.

"Don't thank me! You're the one who went out and learned smithery." He stood up to access the weapon once again and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm just glad it all worked out. If only those Pegasus knights could see you now!"

"Heh," She tucked some hair behind her ear, "perhaps they are looking on from the afterlife."

"Eh," Robin looked at her in slight confusion, "the afterlife?"

"Yes, if you believe in such things." She traced the pattern on the floor before picking up again. "...You do know the story, don't you? How my fellow knights gave their lives so I could escape and warn your party?"

Robin remembered the tortured expression she had that day, the way she would cover her ears as if to stop hearing the screaming. He gulped before answering "Gracious, no!" he wanted to smack himself for missing such a detail, "I mean, I knew that some of them... I just... I didn't think those were the same knights who..." He took a deep breath before finishing "I'm sorry. I didn't fully understand until this moment."

"That's all right." She shook her head before smiling at him sadly, "I suppose how I put things is partly to blame."

"So despite all the teasing," he thought of how to word it before continuing, "they loved you enough, in the end, to die for you?"

"I was surprised, too!" She exclaimed, she was close to tears at this point, "It turns out they'd pretty much decided I was the future. The insults and so forth were just the usual hazing of a new recruit." Streaks of tears fell from her eyes, and she sniffed as she tried to regulate her breathing. "M-My only regret is... I wish we'd had more time to...get to know each other. I only learned...how much they loved me...in those last, awful moments..." She lurched forward into Robin's chest

Initially shocked he quickly wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't be alone at this time, to assure her she had someone to talk to. He rubbed slow circles on her back while she dampened the front of his coat. He knew this was a step she had to take to recover, and he was proud. She told him the truth, she indulged in him, and finally, he knew her on a more personal level.

"Thank you for sharing," Robin whispered, "It feels good to let it out right?"

After a minute of crying, she started to gather herself before tapping so he knew to release her.

"R-right, then. Enough self-pity." She coughed as to clear her throat, "I don't want to waste your time." After hesitating she continued "...But you were right, it does feel good to get this off my chest."

"Haha," after knowing if she was stable on her feet went to go prepare some tea, "I made some tea."

"Thank you," She took the cup gingerly before sipping at it.

"I think I understand why you dislike being called a genius," he stirred his tea.

"You do?" She stared at him over the top of her cup.

"Remember how upset you got the first time I called you that?" he put down his cup, "I thought it reminded you of a sarcastic insult, but in fact, it was the opposite." He smiled at her brightly, "When your comrades sacrificed themselves for you, you realized that they meant it."

"I'm surprised you worked it out," her eyes got teary again before she rubbed them to stop it.

"It's because I care for you," he opened his arms again, "I will always be here for you."

She sniffed and circled her arms around him, "Oh, Robin… Th-thank you."

After a couple moments, she calmed down. Enough to let go and start sipping at her tea again, Robin debated in his mind before finally settling on a sentence.

"Cordelia?" His voice lacked his natural confidence, but he was going to go through with it.

"Yes?" She looked at him quizzically.

"I would like to ask one selfish request," He bit his lip, "If you will hear me out…"

"I will," She smiled at him brightly "Anything, you've only been a positive influence on my life since I met you…" She looked down, "If I can do anything to help I will!"

"Then…" He steeled himself before asking boldly, "would you like to come with me for lunch tomorrow?" He gulped before continuing, "I know a quiet place near the lake, and I'll bring sandwiches."

Cordelia's eyes widened, she blushed softly. "Robin… it's almost as if you were asking me out on a date."

"I," he stopped mid-sentence, "I won't cover this up, Yes… I am asking you out on a date."

"Oh?" Her stomach fluttered, but she couldn't help but want to tease him, "This is really unfair," she pouted, "asking me this when I'm emotionally unstable."

"It's ok to say no!" Robin waved his arms around before slumping forward, "I did tell you it was a selfish request…"

"I was just teasing you, Robin," She smiled softly, "I'll take you up on that offer, meet you here at noon tomorrow?" She didn't think twice before pecking him on the cheek, she gave him a last smile and waved as she left his room.

Robin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he couldn't stop the smile creeping over his features before he let out a roar of victory. He then gave the paperwork on his desk a death glare before working overtime to get it over with so he can plan for the date the next day.

 **5\. Finale**

It had been six months since Cordelia and Robin had started dating. They went together for Chroms wedding where both Chrom and Sumia cheered for the couple. The next date was a scenic mountain view. Cordelia had been there for a while, and Robin had just arrived.

"Cordy?" he was still getting used to the nickname, but he was slowly adjusting to it, "What are you doing?"

"Oh?" She turned around and lifted her Javelin, "I'm going to see how far I can throw my homemade javelin!"

"All the way from here?" he looked down the mountain scape, "You'll never see it again!"

"That's the idea. Seeing it only reminds me of my fallen comrades." She looked at the weapon sadly, "If I'm ever going to be the knight they hoped I'd be, I have to let go of the past."

"… I won't stop you," he smiled at her, "if that's the step you want to take, so be it."

It sailed far and beautifully, the white spear pierced into the woodland, never to be seen again.

"So," Cordelia stretched, "What did you tell me to come up here for?"

Robin started blushing before fumbling with his fingers, "Well I wanted to ask you something…"

"What are you getting shy about?" She nudged him in jest, "we've been dating for a while now… you can tell me!"

He had taken a deep breath before he got on one knee, and he gently held onto her hands. Cordelia gasped.

"Cordelia…" he took a deep breath before continuing, "I want to spend my life with you. You are beautiful, sweet and kind. You work harder than anyone else in the army, and I completely adore you for it." he took a ring from his pocket, "I love you above all else, will you please be mine?"

"Oh, heavens" Her eyes started glittering, tears threatened to spill, "Yes! Oh yes, with all that I am! I accept with all my heart!"

He slipped the ring onto her finger before embracing her, he picked her up and twirled her in his happiness. Her Iridescent wings had healed, they lay perched on her back. When all that was done he kissed her gently. "You have no idea how happy I am right now…" He put his forehead to hers and gazed into her eyes.

"I have a hunch," She smiled, "Thank you. I thought nothing could warm my heart again." She hugged him, "Yet you proved me wrong… From now on just know. I shall love you above all others, for the rest of my days."

"I will do everything in my power to keep you happy, that's a promise."

"How about another kiss?"

"Gladly…"

The end.

* * *

A small update, I'm going to finish my Overwatch story before I even fathom starting the Don't judge a book by its Cover chapter. I don't think I'm ending Don't judge a book by it's cover actually.

Leave me a review! It helps with motivation and other purposes.

Let me know if I've made any mistakes.

Thanks and I hope you enjoy

KT4


	2. Notice

So... I forgot to tag characters on this story. Rip...

I will be adding some interactions between Severa and Morgan with Robin and Cordelia at some point.

I'm sorta excited?

Hope you have a nice day!

KT4


End file.
